


[Podfic] Once Upon a Fairy Tale by Writcraft

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podfic_bingo, Fairy Tales, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron Weasley has been missing for three months, vanishing during an investigation into the strange disappearance of a number of children. Draco and Harry take over the case and Draco is left to pick up the pieces when Harry goes missing. Finding an old book of fairy tales on Harry’s desk, Draco gets pulled into a fairy tale world where nothing is as it seems and he tries to discover what has become of Harry and Ron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Once Upon a Fairy Tale by Writcraft

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Once Upon a Fairy Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8291) by Writcraft. 



> Recorded for the Dracotops_Harry Fest 2012. Cover art by Writcraft.

Cover Art created by writcraft.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/once_upon_a_fairy_tale.mp3)

## Length:

00:56:59 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/once_upon_a_fairy_tale-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 54.8 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/once_upon_a_fairy_tale-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 28 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
